Lily
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: Pemuda itu, James Potter, menjawab pertanyaan penuh keheranan dari gadis yang selalu dia kejar dengan cinta di hatinya, pertanyaan mengapa dia menyukai gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga lily. Ficlet! James x Lily!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**

 **=o^o=**

 **.**

 **Lily**

 **.**

 **.**

James menyukai bunga lily.

Karena itu, dia menyukai gadis berambut merah panjang sepunggung dengan iris hijau jernih bernama Lily Evans.

Entah sejak kapan dia menyukai –ah, tidak, mencintai Lily. Sepertinya dari Tahun Pertama, atau Tahun Kedua? Dia tak peduli, yang penting James mencintainya sepenuh hati. Meski Lily selalu menolaknya, dia yakin gadis itu akan menerimanya.

Suatu saat nanti.

James juga suka bunga lily, karena bunga tersebut sangat cantik, seperti Lily.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, memandangi bunga lily yang ditemukannya lalu dipegang olehnya. Angin berhembus lembut, menyapu wajah rupawannya, rambut berantakannya juga mengikuti gerakan angin.

Diam-diam James selalu kemari, lapangan rumput yang luas dan menyejukkan di dekat Hogwarts. Peter, Remus, bahkan Sirius tak pernah mengetahui rahasia kecilnya untuk bersenandung di tempat ini.

"Tidak kusangka, seorang James Potter bisa melamun sekaligus bernyanyi sendiri di depan bunga lily. Di bawah pohon yang rindang pula."

James mengangkat wajahnya, mencari asal suara berintonasi lembut tersebut, dan menemukan Lily tersenyum manis di samping kanannya.

"Heh, aku pastinya juga bisa tenang seperti Remus, Lily," balas James membuat Lily terkekeh.

Lily duduk di sampingnya, mengikuti kegiatan James untuk menatap hamparan luas yang ditumbuhi ilalang tinggi. Sederhana tapi mengagumkan, pikirnya.

"Aku tak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini di Hogwarts," gumam Lily takjub.

"Kau harus menjelajah lebih jauh, Lil's." James tersenyum geli ketika dua iris mata Lily berbinar senang.

Keduanya lalu terdiam, tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, suasana menjadi sunyi. Baik James maupun Lily terfokus pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. James sibuk menatap lily yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, sedangkan Lily melirik James diam-diam.

Lily mengambil bunga itu dari James, "Kau suka bunga ini?"

"Ya, kenapa? Mau mengejekku, Lil's?"

Lily cemberut. "Tentu tidak, karena aku juga suka bunga lily!" Balasnya mengembalikan bunga tersebut pada James, "kenapa kau suka dengan bunga ini?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Aku juga tak tahu," jawab James pelan sambil mengangkat bahunya, lalu memberikan cengirannya pada Lily.

"Huh?"

" _You know_? Mungkin aku menyukai bunga lily karena namamu sama dengan nama bunga ini."

"Hanya itu?" Lily mengkerutkan dahinya –tak mengerti.

James tertawa kecil, dia menepuk kepala Lily lembut. "Bunga lily sangatlah cantik, sepertimu, dan anggun secara bersamaan, mirip denganmu. Bedanya, bunga lily itu terlihat bagus karena tidak meneriakiku setiap pagi sampai aku merasa telingaku akan tuli mendengar suara indahnya."

Lily langsung menatap nyalang James, semburat merah muda yang tipis terlihat di pipi putihnya. "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Terima kasih," balas James.

Lily membuang wajahnya dari pemuda itu sambil menggembungkan salah satu pipinya, masih kesal. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu menyelip di rambutnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lily berusaha menggapai benda itu, tapi tangan James sudah terlebih dahulu menahannya.

"Jangan! Kau lebih cocok jika seperti ini!" James memberikan sebuah cermin padanya, kini Lily bisa melihat bunga lily yang dipegang James sudah terselip di rambutnya. Semburat merah makin menguasainya, dia tidak ingin membayangkan wajahnya sekarang.

" _Thanks_ ," ujarnya malu-malu.

James cengengesan, dia mencubit pipi Lily gemas. "Nah, dengan begini, kedua Lily menjadi indah secara bersamaan," seru James polos dengan senyuman lebar.

Lily tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Simpan ucapan terima kasihmu untukku nanti, Lily." James nyengir ketika Lily meninju bahunya pelan.

Suasana senyap kembali selama beberapa waktu.

"Mungkin," ujar James memulai dengan mata yang menerawang ke langit biru, "aku sangat mencintai Lily, karena dia mirip dengan bunga lily. Begitu cantik dan indah, meski kelopak lily berwarna putih, tapi bisa mencerminkan sifat polos dan bersemangat dari seorang Lily Evans," lanjutnya kemudian menatap lembut Lily.

Jari-jari mereka kini bertautan erat, seolah enggan dilepaskan. Lily menyukai keadaan ini, dia menatap balik James yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, Lily ikut tersenyum pada pemuda yang mencintai dirinya.

Baru kali ini, James terlihat sangat keren di matanya.

Dan baru kali ini pula, dia sadar bahwa dia juga mencintai James seperti James mencintainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**


End file.
